


An Unexpected Twist of Fate

by sabershadowkat



Series: An Unexpected Storyline [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Becoming 2, Buffy and Spike meet up and bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote.

Prologue

Spike and the unconscious Drusilla drove out of Sunnydale like bats out of hell. *Oh, Dru,* he thought, steering the fixed up DeSoto onto the Highway. *Why are you such a pain?*  
*****

Buffy watched as her friends walked into school. *Willow looks pretty good,* she thought. *So does Xander and Giles. They'll be just fine.* With a sigh, Buffy picked up her bag and walked away. 

 

Part One

The bus station in Sunnydale wasn't the most glamorous place in the world. In fact, it was down-right awful. Buffy walked up to the counter to get a ticket. The man behind the desk was fat, bald and had a gold tooth, which flashed as he leered at her.   
"So, pretty girl, where are you headed?" 

"LA. One-way please," Buffy replied, trying not to shudder in disgust. *I can fight vampires, mummies and all sorts of baddies, but when it comes to men like him - major wiggins.* 

Buffy paid the man and hurried away from the counter. She took a seat off to one side and looked out the window. *Good-bye, Sunnydale. Can't say that it's been fun.* Buffy sighed, stood up and proceeded to her bus which had just pulled into the station. 

The bus ride to LA was rather uneventful. Buffy spent most of the time sleeping due to the exhaustion from the past weeks events. She checked into a YWCA and took a roach infested shower before collapsing on the stained bed into a fitful sleep. 

That night, she dreamed of Angel. 

Buffy awoke the next morning feeling very suicidal. She had let her friends get hurt. She had almost killed Giles and Willow. She had killed Kendra. She had killed Jenny. All because she could not kill Angelus. Granted, in the end, she stuck a rather large sword into him to close the gates of hell, but still, it was too little, too late. 

Buffy got out of bed, threw some clothes on and went to find something to eat. 

*****

Spike parked the car for the day in an underground parking lot in LA. Drusilla was still unconscious. *Come on now, I didn't hurt her that much,* he thought before climbing in the back seat. He tried to get comfortable, wishing for a bed. 

That day, he dreamed of Angel. 

Spike awoke that evening with the weird feeling that he was being watched. He looked up to see Drusilla peering down at him from over the seat, an evil smile on her face. 

"Wake-y, wake-y, Spike," she said in that voice that was really starting to annoy him. "Time for me to kill you." 

Spike just laughed. "Listen, Pet, the reason I had to knock you out was because…"

Drusilla interrupted him. "Now, Spike, I don't want any explanations. You killed my Angel. And for that, you must die." 

She lunged over the car seat at Spike, striking with her nails. Spike shoved her up towards the ceiling, trying to maneuver himself into a sitting position. He managed to get Drusilla halfway over the front seat again before he was able to collect himself. He quickly got out of the car. Drusilla was right behind him. 

"You killed my Angel!" Drusilla screamed as she lunged for Spike. 

"Dru, please, calm yourself down. I didn't kill Angel! The Slayer did!" Spike told her, fending her off. 

"She would not have been able to do that *if* you didn't tell her where we were!" 

Spike frowned suddenly. *How did she know?* 

"Oh, you bad boy. You can't keep secrets from me. I knew it when she showed up and you stopped me from helping my Angel," Drusilla sneered. 

Spike did not like the look in her eyes at all. 

"Listen, Pet, why don't we just stop, ok?" 

"Why, Spike? Are you afraid of me?" Drusilla said, a predator's gleam in her eyes. 

*Actually,* Spike thought. *I think I might be.* 

Spike looked around for some sort of weapon. Nothing. Wait. There. In the car. He reached into the front seat and pulled out a doll. 

"Stay back, Dru, or Miss Edith gets it," Spike said, preparing to shred the doll. 

"Nooooo! Not Miss Edith!" Drusilla cried. "Please don't hurt Miss Edith!" 

"Dru, I am going to leave now. I don't ever want to see you again, do you hear?" Spike said, getting into the car while still holding onto the doll. 

"But Spike…" Drusilla began. 

"Never again!" Spike yelled as he started the motor. He tossed the doll onto the ground and drove out of the parking garage. 

Drusilla picked up Miss Edith and dusted her off. "Poor Miss Edith. Did Spike hurt you? He will have to pay for that, won't he luv? And for what he did to my Angel." Drusilla smiled. 

*****

Buffy's day was rather uneventful. She ate breakfast at Dunkin' Donuts, lunch at Starbucks and had Chinese take-out for dinner. *I'm going to have to stop eating like this,* she thought heading back to her room. *I am going to get fat. Oh, god, I'm starting to sound like Cordelia.* Buffy smiled sadly at the thought. *Cordelia wasn't that bad. In fact, she was rather good for Xander. They had the same outlook on life - never back down and give them your worst. I miss them.* 

Buffy decided that night that she shouldn't let her slaying abilities go to waste. After all, this was LA. 

Part Two

Months passed as Buffy stayed in LA. She no longer slept at night, instead spending her time either on patrol or working as a waitress in the near by bar. She did not think of Angel that often anymore, allowing the wounds in her heart to heal. That night she wrote a letter to Giles.   
Dear Giles, 

First of all, I am ok. I am working as a waitress and living at the Y. I go out patrolling every night. I haven't made any friends yet, but then, I don't really need them. I still have you and the gang in Sunnydale.

Being a slayer in LA is vastly different than being a slayer in Sunnydale. First of all, there are less vampires around. The tend to hang out in gothic dance clubs and get their victims there. I have a plan to burn down a club where vampires sleep during the day. Oh, joy. 

I hope my mother came to you with any questions she had about my being the Slayer. If you see her, tell her that I miss her, will you? 

Well, enough about me. How are you doing? How is Willow? Is she out of the wheelchair yet? How about Cordelia and Xander, are they still together? And is Oz still with Willow? Well, you can fill me in on all the dirt by writing to me at the PO Box listed below. 

Well, I'm off to slay some vampires. Take care of yourself, Giles. I miss you. 

Love, 

Buffy 

*****

Giles reread the letter in his hand for the third time, wiping the tears from his eyes. *Buffy,* he thought. *You're alive.* Giles took a deep breath and released it slowly. *We thought for sure you had died.* 

He pulled out a piece of paper and immediately wrote a return letter. 

Dear Buffy, 

It is good to hear from you. We have all been worried. 

To answer your questions first, you mother has been by to ask me all about what the Slayer is and does. I have tried to put her mind a little at ease by letting her know how trained you are, but that does not seem to make much of a difference. She feels that you are too important to go and risk your life. I agree with her in that regards. You are a very important and special woman. 

Willow is up and walking around. She and Oz are a steady couple, now. She admitted to me the other day that she was in love with him. She also told me that although she still loved Xander, it was in a different way now. Oz shall be attending Sunnydale Community College next fall to study music and philosophy. What a strange combination that makes! But, he will be close to Willow, and to them, that is important. 

Xander's arm healed nicely. He and Cordelia are still together and are even worse than before… Well, the "dirt," as you call it, on those two is that since that night they have been inseparable. They still fight with each other. Loudly. But there is a tenderness that I envy. Xander surprised us all one day by yelling out that he loved Cordelia in the middle of the cafeteria. Cordelia, being Cordelia, couldn't be out done, so she yelled out that she loved him, as well, and then added "even if he does dress in clothes bought at Goodwill." 

I am doing just fine here in the library. Sunnydale has calmed down somewhat since you left. There are still vampires hanging around the Hellmouth, of course, but we go out as a group, armed to the teeth, as Xander says, and take care of them. I have been teaching them all self-defense and they have caught on quite rapidly. Especially Cordelia. When she is not complaining, that is. 

We all miss you, Buffy. We wish you would come home. 

With Love, 

Giles

Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes as she read Giles' letter. She had laughed out loud for the first time in months reading the letter. She thought of Willow and Oz, Xander and Cordelia and their love for one another. *I'm glad they all found each other,* she thought. 

She put the letter in the same place she kept other momentos. The ring Angel gave to her was there, along with the cross. Also there was pressed flower from Jenny Carpenter's grave, Kendra's knife and a picture of Giles looking stuffy as always. 

Buffy sighed and stood up. *Work to do. No time for sad feelings.* She grabbed her slaying equipment, as well as the gasoline can, and headed out the door. 

Part Three

The evening was upon Buffy as she left the club. She had spent the better part of the day pouring gasoline all around the inside of the building in an effort to kill all the vampires that slept in the basement. She also had put holy symbols on all the exits in as a mean spirited gesture. Buffy light the match and dropped it into the gasoline and sprinted out the door.   
The fire took no time in growing to an inferno. Buffy saw no one exit the building as she hung back in the shadows, watching, stake ready for any escapees. She heard fire trucks in the distance, their sirens growing louder as they approached. By the time they arrived, the whole building was consumed in flames. The widows had broken from the pressure, black smoke billowing from them. Buffy watched as the fire fighters attempted to put out the blaze. 

At that moment, the wind picked up, spreading the flames to the neighboring buildings. Buffy watched in horror as what was to be simply vampire destruction turn into mass destruction. While she was standing there, a police officer walked up to her. Startled, Buffy turned and ran before thinking. 

"Hey!" the officer shouted, sprinting after her. "Stop! Police!" 

Buffy did not listen as she turned the corner of the alley. She was so intent on evading the officer following her that she did not notice the figure walking her way. She ran smack into his chest. The figure grabbed her shoulders to them from both toppling over. Buffy looked up. 

"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed, trying to get out of his grasp. 

"Buffy! What are you doing here? I thought we had an agreement? I show you where Angel was, you'd let me leave and wouldn't follow," Spike replied, his face turning into its vampire form. 

"Spike, I don't have to time to fight with you right now! The police are after me! Let go!" She jerked herself out of Spike's arms, pushed past him and continued to run down the street. Undaunted, Spike ran after her. 

As the two figures ran, they were both unaware of the observer. 

*****

Buffy did not stop until she was several miles away from the club. She collapsed onto the bus bench to catch her breath. Spike, out of breath as well, although he didn't really breathe, collapsed next to her. 

"What," Buffy said in between heavy breaths. "Do you want?" 

"Listen, luv, I just want to know why you are here. Did you follow me?" Spike replied, regaining his equilibrium. 

"No, I did not follow you! Did you follow me?"

"No, I've been here for several months now," Spike said, leaning back on the bench. 

Buffy, wary of a trap, asked, "Where's Drusilla?" 

An expression of pain and disgust flashed in his features, to Buffy's surprise. "She's gone. I haven't seen her in awhile. Not to say that I'm sorry." 

"Oh. Well," Buffy replied not knowing what else to say. "I'm sorry." She knew that Spike had cared for Drusilla in his own way. 

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Actually, she was becoming rather annoying. ‘Angel, this and Angel, that.' It was enough to make me want to become human again." 

Buffy laughed. After a few moments of sitting in silence, Buffy stood up. "Well, Spike, I can't say that it has been nice seeing you, but I must be heading to work." 

Spike stood as well, looking awkward. He could not tell if he was feeling remorse at the fact that she had to leave. *Strange,* he thought. "Good-bye, Buffy. The feeling is mutual." 

They stood there looking at each other, as if undecided about what to do next. 

"Listen," Spike began. "Do you want to get together later and chat. Catch up on old times?" Spike couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. 

Buffy couldn't believe it either. "Well…umm…ok, if you really want to, I mean." 

"What time do you get off work?" 

"Two a.m." 

"Well, why don't I meet you at the 24-hour Starbucks." 

"Ok," Buffy replied and turned to go, unsure of what to make of the situation. "See ya." 

"Yes, see you later," Spike replied, a weird feeling of bereft overtaking him as she left. *I really need to take a vacation,* he thought as he headed back into the night. 

*****

Starbucks was crowded, even at two in the morning. The bars had just closed and people wanted to get some coffee into them before heading home. Spike watched to door from the table where he was seated, a cup of coffee in front of him. 

Buffy entered the coffee shop and spotted Spike. She headed over to him and sat down. "Since when have your tastes changed? Or did Starbucks come out with a Blood-flavored coffee recently?" 

Spike grinned. "No. This is for you. I figured I get it. For you. That is…," Spike trailed off. 

"Well, thank you! That was really sweet," Buffy said, a second later she made a funny face. "Wait a sec, did I just say that Spike was sweet? Ugh! Maybe I shouldn't be drinking coffee this late at night." 

Spike laughed at her. "I do have my moments. After all, being alive as long as I have does tend to cultivate one's manners." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, absorbing the atmosphere of the coffee shop. 

"So, Spike, what's up? I mean, here I am sitting and drinking coffee with you when I should be slaying you," Buffy asked taking a sip. "Mmm. Good coffee." 

"Oh, I don't know Buffy. Things have been kind of strange since Drusilla and I parted ways. I haven't been alone for several hundred years," Spike replied, looking at the foam mustache on Buffy's face. "Um, Buffy?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You have a coffee mustache." 

Buffy blushed, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Spike grinned. "Could I be any more embarrassed?" Buffy said. 

"Well, I could have not told you. Then people would have stared at you and made fun of you behind your back." 

"So true, Spike. Thanks." 

Spike didn't know what had gotten into him. First he asks Buffy practically on a date. Then he buys her coffee. Then he goes out of his way to make sure she isn't embarrassed. He shook his head and sighed. *Things have really gone down hill, haven't they.* 

"So, Spike. What have you been doing while you've been in LA? Anything that I need to take revenge on you for?" Buffy asked, taking another sip of coffee, being careful not to get another mustache. 

"Actually, I have only ‘eaten' my fill, rather than killing for the fun of it. Mostly transients, so know one would report them missing. For some reason, killing humans is becoming rather dull." 

*Wow,* Buffy thought, looking at him. *He really is acting strange.* 

The continued to have a light conversation, neither of them noticing the time, until it was almost sunrise. They talked back and forth about everything from the pollution to demonic activities to what was on the television. 

"Wow, Spike," Buffy said several coffees later, noticing the time. "The sun is going to be up rather shortly. Much as I would like to keep you here, I think it's time to go." 

Spike stood up, not believing how fast time went by. He escorted Buffy to the YWCA and up to her room. They paused at the door, Buffy on one side of the threshold, Spike on the other because he could not enter her room unless invited. 

Spike cleared his throat. "Well, Buffy. It has been a surprisingly enjoyable evening, but I really must run now." 

"Yeah, I know," Buffy said, unsure of what to do. Suddenly she blurted out "Do you want to do this again tomorrow…er…tonight…er I mean at two a.m. again?" *I can't believe I just did that!* 

*I can't believe she just asked me that!* Spike thought, stunned. He smiled. "Sure Buffy. I'll meet you there again. The coffee will be waiting." 

Buffy smiled and said goodnight and closed the door. Spike paused, looking at the door, then turned and hurried out of the building back to his home before the sun rose. 

*****

Buffy and Spike continued to meet every night after Buffy got off from work. They talked about everything. Buffy learned first hand about different people and places in history. She was fascinated by all that Spike had seen. Spike learned about her childhood, when she realized that she was the Slayer, about the different creatures other than vampires she fought, and about her various friendships in the past. 

Neither of them ever brought up Angel. 

One evening, several months later, Buffy asked Spike about what it was like to feed. 

"Well, it is…hmmm… how do I explain. Ok. Let's say you, as a human, cut your finger. Normally, you'd stick your finger in your mouth and the blood would just taste like copper. But you would still just be tasting the blood. When I feed, the human's ‘essence' is transferred through the blood. It is really difficult to explain," Spike told her. 

"What's this ‘essence?'" Buffy asked, curious. 

"I would say that is was a human's collective experiences through life, their feelings. As you know, our feelings are different than human's. Now, as an older vampire, I feel love and hate, jealousy and envy just as humans do. And I can control myself. Younger vampires lack these feelings and control, which is why there aren't many old vampires anymore. I know of several who live up in Toronto, and a few more here and there, who have managed to avoid the Slayer by keeping a relatively low profile, but most of the younger ones are killed." 

"I have another question for you," Buffy began. "Can you feed on someone and *not* kill them? Do you have that control?" 

Spike answered immediately. "Yes. We do not have to drain our victims completely. In fact, there is a principle known as ‘renewable resources' among the older vampires. That is to say, when humans were far and few between, vampires would drink just a little of their blood over a long period of time, allowing the humans to live with no long lasting effect, other than needing bandage now and again." 

"Why don't you do that?" 

"Well, right now there are billions of humans. A few here and there won't be missed," Spike replied honestly. 

"But you could use this ‘renewable resource' principle if you wished and not kill anyone?" 

"Yes." 

Buffy thought about that for a few moments. She took a deep breath and than asked Spike to do something completely against his normal self. She asked him to stop killing people. 

Spike shook his head and laughed at her. "Stop killing people. That's a good one, Buffy." He continued to laugh as Buffy just sat and looked at him seriously. 

"Please?" She asked quietly. 

Spike looked at her. *What the hell,* he thought. Then an idea came to him. "I'll do it on one condition, Buffy. That condition is that you would become my ‘renewable resource.'" 

Buffy's eyes grew wide. Spike thought he had her now. She would never agree to let him drink her blood. 

"Alright," Buffy said. 

Now it was Spike's eyes that grew wide. "Really? You mean, you would actually do that?" 

"It would be worth it to save lives." 

Spike thought about her commitment to saving those pathetic humans. He kind of admired her for that. In fact, he felt some sort of pride that he was associated with someone who would risk their life for others, pitiful as they may be. 

Part Four

Buffy and Spike both decided that it would be easier for them both if they lived together. Spike had rented two bedroom apartment and, with little effort, moved Buffy in. There was not much of a change in either of their schedules. Buffy continued to work as a waitress and went out patrolling at night. Spike entertained himself by going to various shows, reading and taking in the night life of LA. There were only two major differences. First, Buffy decided to work out by physically fighting Spike every other night. Secondly, Buffy acted as Spike's ‘renewable resource' by drawing blood from her veins and filling glasses to be re-heated in the microwave. She did not want Spike drinking directly from the source. And since she was the Slayer, Spike did not need as much blood as he normally would.   
Time flew by for the both of them. Buffy continued to write Giles at least once a month, but she did not bring up the fact that she was living with Spike. She read to Spike the letters she received in reply, who found them quite funny. He sometimes helped her write the letters in response, wanting to know more about what had transpired in a particular situation. In fact, from an outsider's point of view, Spike and Buffy acted like friends. 

*****

Buffy and Spike were sparring with each other on during one of their workouts. Both actually relished in the fact that they did not have to hold back, especially Buffy, who was used to using Giles as a punching bag. 

Smack. Whap. "Omph." 

Spike knocked Buffy onto the floor. It had been close to an hour, now, since they started to work out. They were both getting tired. 

"Listen, Pet, why don't we knock it off for today," Spike said, jumping over Buffy's legs to avoid being taken down. 

Buffy grabbed the quarterstaff that had been knocked from her hands. "I told you before, Spike," Buffy said as she hit him over the head. "DON'T" Smack. "CALL." Buffy jabbed the staff into his midsection. "ME" Crack. "PET!!" Buffy yelled as she swung the staff as if it were a bat, sending Spike across the room. This was a normal conversation between the two of them. Buffy despised being called ‘Pet.' 

"Ok, Ok. Sorry, luv," Spike said as he prepared for defense. "What should I call you then?" 

"How bout ‘Buffy'?" 

"No." Duck. "That's what everyone else calls you. I want uniqueness." Jump. Elbow. 

"But ‘Pet' is what you called her." Smack. Kick. Grunt. 

"Ok, then how about Muffin? Pumpkin? Poonchkin? Angel?" 

With that last suggestion Buffy stopped fighting and looked at Spike with hurt and fury on her face. Spike, just realizing what he said, apologized quickly and backed away. 

"I'm sorry, Buffy. I didn't mean…" Wham. Buffy sent a roundhouse kick to his face, causing him to twist into the air and land heavily on the floor. She jumped on top of him, punching him over and over in the face. 

"Ow! That's hurts! Take it easy, why don't you! How about ‘luv' instead?" Smash. "Or Princess?" Crack. "Or Tiger?" 

Spike cracked his eyes open to look at Buffy, who had stopped mid swing. 

"Hmmm. Tiger. I think I like that." Buffy stood up, bringing Spike with her. She started to brush off his clothing. "Tiger is fine with me." 

Spike smiled at her, relieved that his little slip hadn't killed him. 

"How ‘bout getting something to eat?" Buffy asked, heading towards the kitchen, exhausted. 

"I could go for a little Chinese," Spike replied giving Buffy an evil grin. 

Buffy laughed, knowing that Spike was not referring to Peking Duck. 

Spike watched Buffy as she took a glass of blood out of the fridge and popped it into the microwave. Spike took a seat at the kitchen table before looking at her again. She took a bottle of water and began to drink it. Spike sat there, liking the way her perspiration had given her skin a shine, her crop top plastered to her, outlining her breasts in a very revealing way. Spike found himself growing hard. 

The microwave dinged and Buffy took the glass out and put it on the table in front of Spike. She looked at him and noticed that he was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She asked, grinning evilly. 

"Nothing is wrong, Tiger," Spike said and picked up the glass and drank quickly, causing him to choke. Buffy moved closer and rubbed his back. "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah." Cough, cough. "It went down the wrong pipe." Spike turned his head towards Buffy who was leaning over him and got a close up view of those very same breasts he noticed before. If possible, he grew even harder. He groaned. 

"No, you are not alright," Buffy said in concern. "Can I do anything?" 

Spike looked up into her face. He snaked his left arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. 

"Spike!" Buffy shrieked. But he shut her up with a kiss. 

*****

*Oh, this feels so good,* Buffy thought, enjoying the kiss. She wiggled to get closer and heard another groan deep in Spike's throat. Then she noticed she was sitting on something rather hard. She smiled into the kiss, acknowledging her power, and wiggled for a different reason. 

"Tiger," Spike whispered, breaking off the kiss. "Do you realize what you are doing to me?" 

Buffy grinned. She leaned over and whispered into Spike's ear. "Do I ever." 

Spike groaned for a third time. He picked Buffy up and laid her on the table, leaning down on top of her. He brought his hand down to her breast, feeling her nipple peak up underneath the shirt. He cupped her with his hand, loving the weight of it. No longer wanting an obstacle in his way, he pulled away and ripped the shirt apart as well as her bra, exposing her to him. Spike then proceeded to tease her nipples, first the right one, then the left, kissing them, licking them and sucking on them. Buffy arched up to meet his mouth, at the same time pushing his head down with her hands. 

Spike moved back up to her mouth, shedding his shirt, and then brought his hand down between her legs. He felt the wetness through her shorts. He moved his hand back up and under the waistband of her shorts and panties, feeling her heat, fingering her womanhood. He stuck a finger into her and heard Buffy moan deep in her throat. He continued to stroke her, until she convulsed around his fingers, arching up under him. Spike paused and pulled off the rest of her clothes and his and positioned himself between her legs. 

"Tiger?" Spike asked, looking deep into her eyes. 

"Yes," Buffy sighed, moving her hips up to accept him. 

Spike closed his eyes and entered her with a quick thrust. *You feel so good,* he thought, beginning to move. *So very good. I haven't done this in so long.* 

Buffy felt the fullness of his manhood as he thrust into her. *Oh, my,* she thought as he began to move. Then she lost all conscious thought as feelings of pleasure took over. 

Spike built up the tempo, coming closer and closer to ecstasy. He leaned down to Buffy's neck, licking it before sinking his fangs into her, never stopping his thrusting. Her essence flowed into him. He felt her excitement and pleasure as if it were his own. This exited him even more, and with one final series of thrusts, they both burst into a powerful climax. He felt her convulsing around his manhood as waves upon waves shook them, sending a myriad of colors shooting behind their eyes. 

Spike was the first one to slowly come back to awareness. He removed his fangs from Buffy's neck, noticing that he had stopped drinking after climaxing. He felt her heart pounding beneath his chest, her breathing still rapid. He slowly pulled away from her, looking down at her flushed face. Spike brushed an errant hair away from it and then leaned down and tenderly kissed her on the mouth. He pulled out of her and then stood up, bringing Buffy to a sitting position on the table. 

Buffy opened her eyes slowly. She had never felt anything that powerful before. It was as if she could feel his excitement and pleasure along with her own. She looked at Spike standing there before her. There was an awkward silence.

"Buffy, I'm sorry," Spike said quietly before leaving the room. Buffy heard his bedroom door close.

*****

 

Spike and Buffy avoided each other the next couple of weeks. Buffy had asked to be transferred to the day shift so she would not have to see him. She still put filled glasses of blood in the refrigerator and was glad to see that Spike was continuing to use them instead of hunting. The fang marks on her next had healed within hours, leaving no trace of what had transpired between the two of them. 

However, Buffy could not keep the feelings she had to herself. She wrote to Giles and Willow, telling them what happened, but leaving out the fact that it was Spike. 

Buffy received a reply from Giles a few weeks later. However, what he wrote was not what she wanted to hear. 

Dear Buffy,   
I apologize for the briefness of this letter, but I feel I must get right to the point.   
You are needed here in Sunnydale as soon as possible. Someone has returned.

Love and Godspeed,   
Giles 

Buffy quickly packed some clothes into a bag and was about to leave. She hesitated near the door. *I had better let Spike know where I am going, even if things between us are strained.* She put her bag down and knocked on Spike's bedroom door. "Spike?" 

She opened the door when she got no response. He was sleeping on the bed, tossing fitfully back and forth. She decided not to wake him and instead left a brief note, which she taped it to the microwave door so he would not miss it. She checked the refrigeration one last time to be sure it was stocked and then left the apartment. 

 

 

***** 

 

 

Buffy stood in front of Sunnydale High with trepidation. She was not looking forward to entering the building. *Better get it over with,* she thought, taking a deep breath. She let it out, and with resolution, entered the school. 

No one approached her as she made her way to the library. She peered in the windows, seeing all the old Slayerettes sitting around the table. Oz was leaning over Willow's shoulder as she worked on the computer. Cordelia and Xander were sitting across from each other, flipping through books. Giles paced while he read another. Buffy plastered a smile on her face and entered the library. 

"Hey guys, guess who?" Buffy said as she walked in. 

The group looked up as one.

"Buffy!" Giles shouted and ran over to her, embracing her in a hug. "It's so good to see you." 

Willow and Xander ran over and grabbed her next. "Buffy, you're here," Willow said as she hugged her friend. "We missed you so much."

"Yeah, Buff, we've had to do all your work since you left," Xander joked, hugging her tightly. 

Buffy broke the embraces and went over to Cordelia, who had stood up and was walking her way. Buffy hugged Cordelia, to Cordelia's surprise, and then hugged Oz. 

"It is so good to see you all," Buffy said with feeling. They all stood there smiling for a moment, soaking in the fact that all the friends were together again. 

"So," Buffy said, getting down to business. "Who's returned? The Master? Inca Mummy Woman? The bug-man?" 

"I have."

Buffy turned towards the voice, her heart dropping. "Angel?" 

 

 

***** 

 

 

Spike woke up with a terrible feeling in his heart. It was if it had dropped to the bottom of his shoes. *Something is wrong,* he thought, getting out of bed and throwing some pants on. He made his way into the kitchen, took out a glass of blood, and went to heat it in the microwave. That's when he saw the note. 

Spike- 

Had to go to Sunnydale. 

Buffy 

He crushed the note into a ball and threw it across the room. It bounced harmlessly against the wall. "Damn it," he swore before a feeling of dread washed over him, causing him to have to sit down quickly. His heart sped up, as much as a vampire's could, as he felt all at once astonishment, longing, loathing and finally pain. "Buffy," he whispered, realizing that he was receiving her feelings. His own fear took the place of her feelings and he quickly stood up and ran to get packed. 

He was going back to Sunnydale. 

 

 

***** 

 

 

Buffy felt astonishment, longing, loathing and finally pain as she looked at Angel. "How?" she whispered. She then felt something like fear, but distant. 

"We found a spell and brought him back from hell," Giles replied, looking back and forth at the two of them. "He has been back for several weeks now, actually. But we left it up to Angel to decide when to tell you." 

Buffy let out a strangled cry, dropped her bag, and then fled from the library. 

Everyone looked stunned at Buffy's reaction, except for Angel. "I'd better go after her," Willow said, heading out the door. "Me, too," Cordelia replied following. 

The two girls met up with Buffy in the bathroom. She was crying. "Buffy," Willow asked, embracing her friend for the second time that day. "What is it?" 

"I can't believe you guys actually brought him back," she whispered as she cried. "After all the terrible things you went through." 

"Yes, but that was Angelus, not Angel. Since his soul was restored, he is the same as he was beforeyou knowhe turned into Angelus," Willow responded. 

"Yeah, Buffy. He's been pretty helpful, too, going out and slaying with us. He's even made peace with Xander," Cordelia added. 

"Then again, Xander said he'd take Angel any day over you, Cordy," Willow said, astonishing Buffy.

"Willow!" Buffy exclaimed, looking at her friend. "I can't believe that you just said that!" 

"That's nothing," Cordelia said. "In fact, she can be almost as bad as I am when she wants to be." 

Willow smiled. Buffy shook her head. "I don't know if I am ready for this, guys. I had finally put my life back together and let the wounds heal. I have a good job. I had a good friend" Buffy trailed off. 

"We did get your letter, Buffy, telling us what happened," Willow said. "That is why Angel decided that maybe it was time to see you." 

"What!" Buffy yelled. "You showed Angel my letter! How could you!" 

"Buffy, we didn't show him the letter," Cordelia responded calmly. "We just told him that you were down in the dumps and he suggested that maybe it was time to see you." 

"Oh," Buffy said, somewhat relieved. 

"Now, come on, Buffy," Willow said. "You have to do this sooner or later." 

"Later, please," she asked. 

"Nope, sooner is always better," Willow replied, turning her friend to the mirror. "Now, wash up. You're beginning to look like Cordelia." 

"Hey!" Cordelia glared at Willow. Willow smiled evilly. Buffy laughed. 

 

 

Part Six 

 

 

The gang sat out at the table in the library as Angel and Buffy went into Giles' office. 

"So, Buffy," Angel asked. "How are you?" 

"Well, up until now, I was doing alright," she replied sarcastically. 

Angel sighed. "I know this is hard for you" 

Buffy interrupted him. "Hard for me? You bet your sweet bippy it's hard for me! I thought you were dead! I thought I had sent you to hell!" 

"You, did, Buffy. But your friends brought me back. And I do have my soul, thanks to Willow." 

Buffy paced in Giles' small office. "I cannot believe this is happening to me!" She turned and hit the wall, making a big hole. 

"Buffy," Angel began. 

"Listen to me, Angel, because I am only going to say this once. I no longer have any feelings for you. Over this past year I have healed, moved on, grown up. You name it, I did it. I even made a very close friend in LA, and we were doing just fine up until a few weeks ago. But that is none of your business, anyway." 

Angel sat and listened to Buffy tell him off. When she was through, he only said "I'm sorry, Buffy," and walked out of the office. 

*Great!* Buffy thought, slamming the door after him. *Why did I have to go and pick two vampires who just leave after something important has happened!* 

Giles opened the door to his office and stepped in. "Buffy," he said. "May I speak with you?" 

"Sure, Giles," Buffy said sullenly. 

"I know this is a big shock to you, but we felt it was important that you know Angel returned. It would not have been fair of us to keep you in the dark, especially in light of the fact that he has been a big help." 

"I know Giles. And you're right. I would want to know. It's just that I had finally healed and moved on with my life." 

"Willow told me about your relationship problems in LA. Is there anything that I can do to help?" 

"That's sweet of you Giles," Buffy responded, hugging her mentor. "But no. It is between him and me to solve. We just haven't gotten to that part yet." 

"Ok, Buffy," Giles said. "But remember, we are all here for you." 

"I know, Giles. And thanks." 

 

 

***** 

 

 

Spike arrived in Sunnydale early the next morning. He had caught the last bus from LA at two a.m.and worried the whole way there. He grabbed his bag, clanging the glasses of blood together, and went to find some shelter for the day. 

What he didn't notice was the figure watching from the shadows. 

 

 

***** 

 

 

The next morning, Buffy woke early from a fitful night's sleep. She had stayed over at Giles' house, not ready to face her mother yet. That was what she was going to do today. 

"Buffy," Giles called up the stairs. "Are you awake?" 

"Yeah, Giles," Buffy called back. "I'll be down in a few minutes." 

Buffy cleaned up and dressed and went down for breakfast. "Coffee, please," she asked Giles while settling onto the kitchen chair. 

Giles gave her a cup and than sat down across from her. "Are you ready to see your mother?" 

"Yes. I think I am ready. Did you call her and let her know that I would be coming today?" 

"Yes. She will be waiting for you." 

"Good," Buffy replied, finishing her coffee. "Then I think it is time to head over there." 

Giles dropped Buffy off at her mother's house a few minutes later. Buffy took a deep breath and went up to the door. Before she could knock, however, it opened. Her mom was standing there. 

"Buffy," "Mom," they both said at the same time, before embracing each other tightly. "It's so good to see you," Mrs. Summers said. 

"It's good to see you too, mom," Buffy replied. 

 

The two women went into the house and sat down. "So, Buffy, tell me everything. What have you been doing?" 

Buffy filled her mother in on her life over the past year, including the problem with Spike without mentioning his name or the fact that he was a vampire. 

"It sounds as though you have been alright, Buffy," her mother said as Buffy concluded with the events of yesterday. "I am glad that you are ok and have healed. I am only sorry that Principal Snyder expelled you for something you did not do." Buffy's mom went on to explain how she and Giles got Cordelia's parents to speak to Principal Snyder on Buffy's behalf. The result was that anytime Buffy wanted to return to school and pick up her academics where she left off, she may. 

"I just may do that mom, but I will have to let you know," Buffy said in reply. 

Buffy left her mom's house later that afternoon, not wanting to spend the night. Joyce Summers understood that her daughter was an adult and had been living on her own for almost an entire year. She told Buffy that if she did decide to return to school, she would have no problems with her living away from home. Buffy smiled at her mom. "Thank you." 

 

 

***** 

 

 

Buffy met the gang back at school after her visit with her mother. They were in classes, so she chatted with Giles while waiting for school to end. 

"Do you think you might come back, Buffy," Giles asked. 

"Maybe. I would have to really think about it, especially since Angel is here. Plus there are othercomplications." 

"I understand," Giles said. "Let me know when you decide." 

The final bell of the school day rang. Xander and Cordelia immediately entered. 

"Hey, G-man! Buffster!" Xander said, kissing Buffy on top of the head. Cordelia smacked him. "Ow! What was that for?" 

"Those lips are my personal property, Mister! They are not to touch anyone else, understand!" Cordelia said, grabbing hold of his ear and pulling. 

"Ok! Ok! You can let go now, jeez!" Xander grinned goofily at Cordelia and kissed her soundly on the mouth. 

Giles looked at Buffy and rolled his eyes causing Buffy to laugh. Willow and Oz soon joined them in the library. 

"So, guys," Buffy said eyeing the group. "Any new prophecy I should be aware of since I'm here in town?" 

"Actually, yes," Giles replied, excited that he was able to quote from one of his many books. Willow made a face. Oz pretended to shoot himself in the head. The others laughed at them. Xander chose at that moment to bite Cordelia on the neck and Cordelia screeched, batting him away. 

Giles cleared his throat, glaring at the group. "If I may?" 

They Slayerettes settled down to listen. 

"Thank you. Now, this is a prophecy that I have calculated should take place sometime soon. It says: 

And he shall return from the gates of hell and she shall return to meet him.   
Fate shall be on hand, bringing all together.   
True love shall conquer all foes and a child shall be conceived,   
A child destined to be a balance between good and evil.   
This shall happen when the moon is dark and full of blood. 

 

"Wow, Giles," Buffy said. "The only thing I understood was 'a child shall be conceived.'" 

"Well, from my calculations, the last sentence of the prophecy is speaking about the Blood Moon, or the second new moon in a single month. This is a time when supernatural powers are at their peak. I figure it shall be twice as strong since we are here on the Hellmouth." 

"We figured that Angel was the one returning from the gates of hell, considering that's what he did," Willow said. 

"And considering that you showed up back here, you must be the one who has returned," Xander added. 

"Oh, great!" Buffy exclaimed. "Does that mean that I am the one who's going to get pregnant? And by Angel?" Buffy smacked her forehead into the table. 

"I don't know, Buffy," Giles replied. "There could be numerous explanations. What I do know is that the Blood Moon occurs tonight." 

Buffy groaned. *Why me?* 

 

 

Part Seven 

 

 

Buffy and the Slayerettes spend the rest of the day preparing for anything. They decided to stay in the library that night for two reasons. One, it was the center of the Hellmouth. And secondly, it was the easiest place to guard. 

 

 

***** 

 

 

Angel walked from his apartment to the library. He didn't notice a figure following behind him in the shadows. 

 

 

***** 

 

 

Spike sat in Buffy's old bedroom, looking out the window. He had spent the day here, knowing that she would be too uncomfortable to do so. He had locked the door and propped the desk chair under the handle to ensure he had no visitors. 

He was debating where he should look for Buffy when he felt a wave of shock and fear coil through him. *Buffy!* He opened the window and ran into the night, knowing instinctively where to go, as if he and Buffy were linked together. 

 

***** 

 

 

Angel entered the library and sighed. He wondered if Buffy was ever going to forgive him. *I wouldn't,* he thought. 

"Hey, deadboy," Xander called out to Angel. "You're here." 

"Don't call me that, Xander," Angel said, shaking his head. 

"Well," Giles said, "I guess the first part of the prophecy is correct. Both Angel and Buffy are here on the night of the Blood Moon." 

Buffy sneered. "So, now we're suppose to get together and do some hanky panky? I think not!" 

"You are correct, luv." 

The startled group turned to the voice in the doorway of the library. 

"Drucilla!" Angel shouted. 

Buffy recoiled in shock and fear. *Spike,* she thought, desperately afraid that something would happen, thus destroying their chance together. 

The Slayerettes quickly stood and pulled their weapons. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't come to play with you tonight," Drucilla said. She walked up to Angel and kissed him on the cheek. "I came to see my Angel." She caressed his face. 

Angel recoiled in horror. 

Buffy grabbed a stake and charged at Drucilla. 

Drucilla stepped out of the way and Buffy stabbed Angel instead. 

"Nooo!" Buffy screamed as Angel staggered back from the blow. Luckily, the blow landed to low to kill him. 

Drucilla grabbed Buffy by the hair and slammed her head against the counter, rendering her unconscious. "Now, why did you have to go and hurt my Angel again?" Drucilla started to pull Buffy towards the door. 

"I have what I came for," Drucilla said to the group, using Buffy for protection. She blew Angel a kiss. "See you later, luv." 

"Let go of her, Dru," a voice said from behind her. 

"Hello, Spike," Dru purred. "I have the Slayer here. Do you want to come have some fun with me?" 

"No." 

Drucilla turned so she could keep her eyes on both Spike and the rest of the group in the library. "Why not, Spike. She must taste so good," Drucilla smiled evilly. "Of course, you already know that, don't you, luv?" 

Angel made a strangled noise, misunderstanding what Drucilla meant. He tried to get up, but couldn't. *If he hurt Buffy, so help me* 

"Now it's payback time, Spike. For taking away my Angel. And I have the perfect way to destroy you," she threw her head back and laughed demonically. When she looked up again, she had her 'game' face on. She exposed Buffy's neck and sank her teeth into it. 

"No!" Everyone screamed at once, Spike the loudest of the group. 

Spike charged at Drucilla, his face twisted into vampire fury, and ripped Buffy from her mouth. He pushed Buffy towards Xander who was nearest and then grabbed Drucilla. Drucilla laughed maniacally. Spike threw her across the room onto the wall. 

The rest of the group watched in disbelief as Drucilla and Spike, the epitome of an evil couple, fought mercilessly. 

This went on for several minutes before Spike yelled out "Stake!" At first, no one moved to help. Then Angel took the stake that was in him and threw it towards Spike. 

Spike caught the stake in one hand, holding Drucilla on the floor with the other. "This is for Buffy," he said. And slammed the stake into her. She exploded into a pile of dust. 

Spike got up off the floor immediately, his face still twisted in vampire fury, and rushed over to Buffy. Xander tried to stop him with holy water, but he pushed him across the room. He picked up Buffy and ran out of the library. 

Everyone stood there for a moment. Then they took after Spike. 

 

 

***** 

 

 

Spike carried Buffy back to her house and back through the window to her bedroom. He turned on the light and laid her down on the bed and checked her pulse. *Still beating, but for how long?* he thought. *There is only one way to find out.* And he sank his teeth into her neck. 

 

 

***** 

 

 

Angel, mostly recovered from his wounds, stood with the group outside of Buffy's house on the street. They had seen Spike carry Buffy up to her room. Angel, having better vision, saw Spike sink his fangs into Buffy's neck. 

"No," he whispered, dreading that they were too late. 

 

 

***** 

 

 

Spike felt Buffy's essence flow into him. Her feelings for him almost overwhelming. Spike released her almost immediately, knowing that she would be alright. Drucilla had not taken that much blood. 

Buffy's eyes open to the sight of Spike's vampire face over her. However, she was not frightened. She had felt an immense amount of love coming from Spike when he sank his fangs into her. She reached up and used her fingers to smooth his brow, his features going back to human. 

"Buffy," he began. 

"Shh," Buffy whispered. "Just kiss me." 

 

 

***** 

 

 

Angel felt his heart break into a million pieces when he saw Spike lean down and kiss Buffy. *So, that's what Drucilla meant,* he thought sadly. He turned to the group around him. "She's ok." 

They looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean, Angel. We just saw Spike take off with Buffy and they ended up here. How can she be alright?" Giles asked. 

"She is, Giles. Spike is no longer there," Angel lied. "I saw him leave her bedroom, her mom is up there now checking on her. Buffy is awake and looks fine. We should leave them." 

"Well," Giles says. "You do have better vision than all of us. And her light is on. I agree with you, Angel, we should leave her and her mother alone. Come along, I'll drive you all home." 

Willow and Xander protested for a few moments until Giles explained how important it was for Buffy and her mother to have some time together. As they all piled into Giles' car, Angel looked back up into the window. *Take care of her, Spike,* he thought. *Or I will kill you.* 

 

 

***** 

 

 

Spike kissed Buffy tenderly. "Are you ok?" He asked, looking into her eyes. 

"Yes, I'm fine," Buffy said, smiling. "Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"For coming after me." 

Spike smiled down. "You're welcome, Tiger." Buffy smiled. 

"Buffy, I need to tell you something. We've been together for awhile now, and I have enjoyed every moment of it," Spike said. 

"I have, too," Buffy replied. 

"And I am sorry for the way I acted after" 

"It's ok, Spike, I understand." 

"No it is not ok. I had bit you and enjoyed it and afterwards I realized that I had hurt you and I couldn't stand to do it again," Spike said. 

"It didn't hurt, Spike. In fact it felt wonderful," Buffy said with a shy smile on her face. 

Spike couldn't believe it. *It felt wonderful? It had felt wonderful to him, too.* 

Buffy pushed his doubts aside by reaching up and pulling him down on top of her. She kissed him deeply, letting all her love show in that one kiss. 

He stopped the kiss, then undressed them both. She opened up for him and he positioned himself above her. As he entered her, Buffy showed him how much she loved him. She bared her neck. 

Spike looked into her eyes as he moved in her, he bent down and sank his fangs into her neck. Spike felt Buffy's love wash over him like a tidal wave, causing him to climax immediately. Buffy felt his climax in her mind and in her body, causing her to go over the edge. Spike and Buffy's essences' merged together into one. 

Spike recovered and pulled away from Buffy's neck. He pulled her over, so they were snuggled together in the bed. "I love you, Tiger," he said into her hair.

"I love you, too." 

"Who would have thought that fate would have thrown us together again with this being the result?" 

He felt Buffy's silent laughter as they fell into a deep sleep. 

 

 

Epilogue 

 

 

"She just said for everyone to be here this evening, that is all," Giles repeated for what, to him, seemed like the hundredth time. "No, she did not tell me why, so stop asking." 

Willow, Oz, Cordelia and Xander sat around the table in the library. They pondered why Buffy would have asked them to come on a Friday night, especially in lieu of going to the Bronze for a party. 

It had been two months since Buffy's return to Sunnydale. She re-enrolled in school and was getting A's in English and History. She still had trouble with Math. She did not live with her mother, instead staying in a basement level, two bedroom apartment near the community college campus. 

Buffy walked into the library. She surveyed her dear friends and chuckled at the shock they were about to get. "Hi, guys!" 

"Hey, Buffy!" They each greeted her in turn. 

"So, what's the big mystery that led us all here on a Friday night," Xander asked. "I could've been at the Bronze dancing with all those sexy chicks." 

"Hey!" Cordelia said, smacking him on the arm. 

Buffy smiled at them. *Here goes,* she thought. "You remember the prophecy a few months ago? The one on the Blood Moon? Well, I figured out what the entire prophecy meant. Giles, you might want to sit down for this one."

"That is ok, Buffy. I think I know what you are going to say," Giles replied, still standing.

*Oh, no you don't,* Buffy thought with a grin. "Well, let me take a crack at it first, Giles." Giles nodded to her. "Well, we all know that the Blood Moon was the second new moon of the month, so that's no big deal. And we figured that Angel was the one who returned from the gates of hell and I was the one who came back to meet him. The way I figure it is that by having both Drucilla and Spike show up, fate brought us all together again." 

"Very good, Buffy," Giles said. "That is what I concluded as well. I pieced it together that Spike killed Drucilla because she loved Angel and he loved her. Thus, true love conquering all foes. What I do no know is, where does the child fit in?" 

"Actually Giles, you have that last part wrong. But I shall get to that in a sec. First I wanted to tell you that I know where the child fits in," Buffy said. "I'm pregnant." 

There was a stunned silence in the room. 

"Howwho" Giles stammered, completely flustered. 

"If you have to ask how, Giles, you are never going to make it with the opposite sex," Xander quipped, walking up to Buffy. "Congratulations." 

"Yeah, Buffy, congrats." Everyone hugged her and touched her stomach. "So, how long have you been pregnant?" Willow asked. 

"Since the night of the Blood Moon," Buffy replied. 

"But how is that so? We were all at your mom's house and then left andoh," Willow stopped. "Did Angel come back after we left?" 

Buffy made a disgusting face. "No way! I wouldn't let him in my mother's house for a million dollars." 

"Then who" Giles asked. Buffy interrupted him. "You are not going to believe this one guys. Remember my last letter before I came back to town? About the man I was having problems with? He's the father." 

"You mean, your young chap was at your house that night impreger" Giles started to say. 

"Yes, Giles. And he was present here in the library that night as well." 

"We were all here, Buffy, and we didn't see anyone," Xander said. 

"Except for Angel, Spike and Drucilla. And since we know it isn't Angel, and Drucilla, well, never mind about her," Willow said. 

Cordelia raised her hand. "I know who it is. It's Spike!" 

Xander looked at Cordelia with disbelief. "Great deduction, Sherlock. Would you like to say something a little less stupid?" 

As Xander and Cordelia fought, Buffy went out into the hall. She returned a moment later dragging a reluctant Spike behind her. 

"Um, guys, you all know Spike," Buffy began. 

They all turned and looked at her and Spike. Spike smiled and did a little wave. 

Giles fainted. 

 

 

***** 

 

 

 

Angel stood in the stacks, listening to the conversation. *Buffy pregnant?* he thought. *And by Spike no less. I guess it is truly over.* 

 

 

***** 

 

 

"Giles? Giles? Are you ok? Giles?" 

Giles heard Buffy's voice from far away. He came to on the floor in the library, Buffy kneeling over him. 

"Are you ok, Giles," she asked. "You have been out for a long time." 

"Oh, Buffy. I had the most dreadful dream. I dreamt that you came and said you were pregnant and Spike was the father" Giles trailed off as he noticed Spike sitting at the table conversing with the Slayerettes. 

He promptly fainted again. 

 

 

The End


End file.
